


Anders

by Elveny



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Fictober, Fictober 2018, Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 16:24:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17429393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elveny/pseuds/Elveny
Summary: For the prompt: “But I will never forget!





	Anders

The boy was trouble from the beginning. First Enchanter Irving knew the look from other children who had been found that late in life but it was rare that a child arrived in handcuffs at the Circle.

“He tried to run away every night so eventually we just kept them on to keep him restrained,” one of the templars said at Irving’s look.

“Get them off,” the mage sighed and with a shrug the templar complied.

The kid was tall for his age and had unruly blond hair and dark eyes that glared at them with defiance as he rubbed his sore wrists. He was at that stage between childhood and adulthood where he had already lost the roundness of a child’s features but not yet achieved the defined angles of manhood. His arms and feet seemed a bit too long and lanky and he looked like he had lost a bit too much weight recently - which was also something that was prone to happen on the journey to the Circle. Irving bent down to his height and gave him a calming smile.

“What’s your name?”

Stubborn silence was the only answer he got and Irving raised his eyebrows slightly as he looked up at the templar who just shrugged. “Hasn’t said a word since we got him. He screamed and kicked the whole way until the village was out of sight and since then he hasn’t made a peep.”

“Well,” Irving said and straightened, turning back to the boy. This was nothing new either. “My name is Irving. I am the First Enchanter. Welcome to the Circle. Don’t worry, you’ll find a new home here in no time. There is a lot to learn and you’ll find friends here as well that will help forget how it was to not live here where your every need is provided and you are protected.” It was meant as reassurance and he smiled soothingly but the boy’s eyes narrowed at his words as if to say, ‘But I will never forget.’

Quickly, Irving added, “And if you have questions, don’t hesitate to come to me, alright?”

The boy hadn’t taken his eyes off him but the expression in them didn’t change a bit and as soon as he was finished, he looked away again, a sullen and defiant look on his face. Irving furrowed his brow and the templar who had brought the boy chuckled slightly. “I’d have been surprised if you had more luck with him than us. He’s given us that attitude the whole way. His father’s an Anders and he seemed to have inherited that pride and stubbornness.”

Irving nodded thoughtfully as he watched the boy who still looked like he was ready to fight any second. “Thank you. I’ll take it from here.” He laid a hand on the kid’s shoulder. “Come on,” he said and led him into the Circle.


End file.
